hidden lovewincest
by jc76
Summary: Sam and Dean are in love with eachother but have not told eachother. just read it. Warning wincest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam:Hey Dean look at all the fags it must be queer night.

Little did Sam know that those few words hurt his big brother Dean. Dean began to think "If only Sam knew that me his big brother is the very thing he mocks, how would he feel would he accept me no of course he wouldn't, he'd freak out snap do something crazy after all I'm the only gay winchester".

As Dean was thinking so was Sam "I feel horrible about making gay jocks but it's the only way to keep him from learning the truth, that his little brother is a queer and to my knowledge the only winchester to ever be gay".

the silence had grown

Dean: Shut up dude cause your gayer then anyone here.  
Sam: Please your the one who picked this place I'd rather be in a strip club watching some hot chick take off her clothes.  
Dean: What do you know about chicks other than how to be one.  
Sam: At least I don't go to gay bars to check out guys.  
Dean: Hey it's not my fault that your a big flamer.  
Sam: Fuck you! I'm leaving.

Sam very angry left the bar. Dean feeling guilt about the things he'd said bought a bottle of vodka and left.

Sam had caught a ride back to the motel from someone staying a few doors down form him and Dean. Sam raised his strong muscular arms to take off his shirt, Then he UN- buttoned his pants slid them down his tight firm ass to reveal skin taught black boxers. Sam then lay down on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Thinking of Dean and everything else in his life.

Dean drove back to the motel think how Sam would react if he knew the truth about him. By the time Dean got back to the motel Sam was all ready asleep. When Dean walked in he talk off his cloths and climbed in his bed. Dean lay there watching Sam sleep he couldn't help but think of what it would be like if he and Sam where to make love how amazing it would feel to touch Sam's hard stiff cock or is tight round firm ass.

Dean finished jerking him self off to his thoughts of Sam's Hugh dick. After that dean slowly drifted to sleep thinking of his longing to kiss Sam.

The next morning Sam woke up to find his brother had went and picked up some breakfast and coffee.

Dean: Hey Sammy your finely a wake' here's some coffee and chocolate chip pancakes with extra bacon' so get up and eat it before it gets cold.  
Sam: Dean you can't get me to forgive you with pancakes and coffee.  
Dean: listen we both said some stuff last night that we didn't mean so lets just forget it.

Dean tough to himself why did i just say that i could have told him.  
Sam was thinking " maybe i should tell him why i got so upset why he made me so angry".

Sam: I guess your right we should just forget it.

Dean was thinking " why did Sam have to say that? why was he so forgiving"?

Sam: I'm gonna take a quick show and then we can go. Is that ok with you dean.  
Dean ya that's fine' but what about you food?  
Sam: Not hungry you can have it.

Sam got up and went into that bathroom. dean started to pack up his and Sam's stuff when he noticed Sam's laptop was on. dean flipped it up to discover sam had a new email dean couldn't help him self so he opened it and read it. dean was in shock because the email was about a new membership to a gay porn site that dean was a new member to. At that moment dean didn't know what to do he feared that his brother had discovered his secret.

just then the bathroom door opened and dean closed the laptop but Sam noticed that dean had been on it he quickly grow afraid that dean knew the truth about him.

Dean: you ready to get going?  
Sam: ya. what about you?  
Dean: ya every thing's packed. I'll go put it in the car while you get dressed.  
Sam: ok.

Sam got dressed while dean started the car. By the time the car was ready so was Sam. Sam got in the car with dean and drove off.

Sam: we need to talk about something that's been on my mind for a while. Something that I've know about for a while.

Dean's panic grow so did Sam's when he saw the reaction on his brothers face now Sam wasn't sure what to say. Dean was to shocked and nervous to say anything.

Sam finally managed to say something after a few minutes of silence.

Sam: Dean I know that you know that I'm into guys.

Deans face was getting reder.

Dean: you know Sammy I can take you finding out that I'm a queer, I can take all that gay jokes but the one thing I can't take is you mocking me by pretending to be gay.

Sam's face looked shocked and pissed off.

Sam: your an ass whole here I am trying to be honest and tell you the truth and you pull some stupid stunt by saying your gay and acting all a fended by my coming out which you clam is the stunt! Dean I'm Gay and I'm not joking.

Dean: Why are you doing this Sam? why? it's hard enough for me being gay but to have you mock me like this, I I I just can't take it.

Sam looked so shocked because Dean was crying. It was at that moment that Sam knew Dean wasn't lying.

Sam: So your gay?  
Dean: yes Sammy don't look so shocked That's why you started this whole conversation.  
Sam: Dean I didn't know that you were gay and I wasn't kidding I'm gay and it's not a joke it's the truth.

Dean looked into his brothers eyes and knew that he was series.

Dean: so were both gay?  
Sam: guess so.  
Dean: at least now we have something better to talk about then big breast sluts.

Sam started laughing and hitting his brothers thigh before he knew it his hand was sliding up his brothers thigh.  
Sam quickly realized that his hand wasn't sliding up his brothers thigh it was just his imagination.

Dean: so when did you know that you were gay?  
Sam: I guess when I was 13. and you?  
Dean: I knew when I was about 11. how did you realize that you were gay?  
Sam: when I saw that really hot hunter that had those intense blue eye's and thought to my self I want him to fuck me.  
Dean: I realized when I got jealousy that the school slut was dating that hot quarterback.  
Sam: I remember him he was hot. who was your first?  
Dean: that hunter that turned you on. We just slayed a whole nest of vampires and then we fucked. what about you?  
Sam: some guy that I meet at college.  
Dean: how many guys have you been with?  
Sam: I think 8 or 9.  
Dean: that's a small amount  
Sam: Why how many have you?  
Dean: I lost count. So why did you ever tell me that your gay?  
Sam: I guess I was afraid that you would hate me.  
Dean: what your my brother and I will always love you.  
Sam: well why didn't you ever tell me.  
Dean: I thought that I would disappoint you and then there's always those gay joke you make.  
Sam: I always make gay jokes so that you don't know that I'm gay and your always calling me a queer, or a girl.  
Dean: ya that was so you wouldn't find out that I'm gay.  
Sam: so are we ok know?  
Dean: ya i guess were cool.

Sam gave Dean that little laugh smile thing that he always dose. Dean knew at that moment that he had to make a move. That he need to show Sam how he really feels.

Dean thought " it's now or never I need to make a move, oh how I want to kiss those tender lips of his".

Sam was also deep in thought " I wish Dean would just kiss me passionately and sexually".

Dean slowly stopped that car and leaned over and slowly pressed his lips on Sam's kissing him with all the passion he'd been keeping to him self for years.


	2. Chapter 2 change

chapter 2

Sam couldn't believe that dean was kissing him he, had longed for this for so long now it was happening. He placed his hand on deans side's as he kissed him with an explosion of passion filling every second that went by.

Dean was shocked that Sam was kissing him back but he loved the feeling. The feeling of Sam's hot wet lips against his, Sam's hot body against his it made Dean kiss him deeper with passion. Dean slide his hand on to the back of Sam's head slowly kissing him. After a few minutes Dean stopped kissing Sam they were both out of breath.

Dean: I'm in love with you.  
Sam: I've always been in love with you. Just like I've always wanted you to kiss me.  
Dean: So was it worth the wait?  
Sam: I don't know maybe if we try it again it'll help me make a clear decision.

Sam leaned over and pressed his wet, worm, smooth lips against Dean's. This time Sam was in the lead having started the kiss until Dean began biting and suckling Sam's bottom lip. Sam slowly stopped kissing his brother.

Sam: It was definitely wroth the wait.

Dean got close to Sam's lips.

Dean: Ya  
Sam: ya

They got even closer just about to kiss when suddenly they heard a scream coming from somewhere in the woods. They both grabbed a gun and jumped out of the car running toward who ever had just screamed. By the time they got to the girl who had just screamed she was dead and standing over her bleeding life-less body was a naked possessed man who looked at them both.

Demon: well if it isn't the Winchesters I'd like to kill you two put my boss has other plans for you two.

As Dean went to throw holy water on him the demon took off by flight, Just flying up and away. Dean and Sam looked shocked.

Sam: What the hell was that. Have you ever seen a possessed person fly.  
Dean: No I've never even heard of a possessed person being able to fly. What the hell was he talking about his boss and his plans for us.  
Sam: No clue but I think we better find out and soon.  
Dean: ya. Lets head back to the car. We can head to the next town and get a motel room make out a little and research this thing.  
Sam: Dean shouldn't we figure out what that thing is up to and what it's working for before we make out.  
Dean: Ya your right.  
Sam: well maybe a little making out when we get back in the car but then straight to the next town.  
Dean: sound good to me. 

Sam and Dean reached the car when out of nowhere a demon appeared. Before they could even react the demon grabbed Sam and disappeared. Dean stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Dean quickly open the trunk and grabbed there dad's journal and began looking through it for anything to help him find Sam. He didn't even notice the white light behind him. It cleared and there standing was what looked like a man. The man was average looking with black hair and blue eyes and an average body.

The man: You won't find any answers in there.

Dean grabbed a gun and quickly turned around and pointing it at this new being standing there.

Dean: What are you and how do you know what I won't find.  
The Man: I'm well the simplest way to but it is a super being and my name is Jason but call me Jc and I'm not here to hurt you. In fact I'm here to help.  
Dean: How do I know I can trust you?  
Jc: Well if I wanted you dead you'd be dead other than that I guess you'll have to trust me.  
Dean: How did you know where I am?  
Jc: Ok well my bosses sent me to help you, I'm sort of like a guardian angel only more powerful and no wings but locating is easy once I'm assigned to someone I can track them Almost anywhere which is how I found you.  
Dean: So you can locate Sam?  
Jc: No but I know where that demon hides out and where he'd take Sam.  
Dean: Well where did he take him?  
Jc: I just have to take you there.

Jc stepped forward and hugged Dean before Dean could blink they were standing out side a warehouse.

Dean: where the hell are we? what the hell was that.  
Jc: It's could teleporting and where in Texas. Sam is in side that warehouse. As a show of good faith I'll go get him but you owe me one Dean.

Jc stepped up to Dean and kissed him passionately then teleported in side. Dean stood there with a surprised look on his face.

Sam was siting there tied to a chair when Jc appeared and shoved his now glowing hand on the demon killing him. Jc looked over at Sam and mentally untied him.

Sam: what the hell are you?  
Jc: the name is Jc and I just saved you ass. You owe me one Sammy.

Jc kissed Sam and then teleported away.

Just then Dean kicked in the door and ran over to Sam and hugged then kissed him.

Dean: Are you ok?  
Sam: Ya this thing saved me he said his name was Jc.  
Dean: So where is he?  
Sam: He killed the Demon then untied me and left. It was weired he didn't try and hurt me.  
Dean: He brought me here to get you I guess he is on are side.  
Sam: I'm not sure.  
Dean: what did the demon want?  
Sam: I don't know he did say anything he just started mixing thing over there.  
Dean: I'm just glad your ok.  
Sam: let's get out of here.  
Dean: ok. 


	3. Chapter 3 new love

Chapter 3

The whole car ride to the motel Sam was quietly thinking about everything that the demon said and how he could tell Dean. That the demon wanted him physically and to be with Sam.  
Sam was also confused with what the demon said what did he mean about his powers growing and change him. Dean was thinking about that kiss and why Jc helped them. They arrived at a motel.

Dean: So king size bed or 2 queens?  
Sam: King size.  
Dean: ok.

Dean went to the desk and got a room for them. When they got to there room Sam went to take a shower while Dean went to get food. Dean head out to the car to find Jc siting on the hood.

Dean: what the hell are you fallowing us?  
Jc: please I new you would be here before you new that you would.  
Dean: what  
Jc: I can see the future.  
Dean: Like Sam?  
Jc: yes only I'm better at it.  
Dean: Thanks for saving him.  
Jc: No problem  
Dean: so what do you want.  
Jc: the question is what do you want.

Jc got close to Dean they where pressed against each other and Jc's lips where almost touching Deans.

Dean: What are you doing?  
Jc: isn't this what you want?

Jc kissed Dean pressing there worm wet lips together. Jc pulled away.

Dean: What's wrong?  
Jc: Nothing  
Dean: Then why'd you stop  
Jc: Because I got to go.  
Dean: Where?  
Jc: Don't worry about it.

Jc started to walk away from Dean when he turned and said " I left a book in your car it should help you out". Jc teleported away. Dean got in his car and found the book Jc left in the passengers seat, it was opened to a page. Dean picked it up and began reading the page it was opened to. The page explained guardians and how they protect witches and hunters. He turned to the next page witch spoke of a great power and hunter and a super being. It completely confused him so he closed the book and started the car. He let the car warm up then he drove off to get food.

Back in the hotel Sam kept thinking about the demon and everything that had recently happened. He finished showering and got dressed only to find a demon standing in his room waiting for him.

Demon: Hello Sam my boss wants me to give you a message.  
Sam: Who's your boss?  
Demon: He's going to kill your brother.  
Sam: Fuck you.

Sam jumped to get a gun from his bag when the demon knocked him through a wall. The demon got up and went to leave when Sam started holding his head screaming in pain the demon burst into flames leave only ash behind. But little did he know something was watching him. A girl that looked completely normal except for her glowing eyes was watching him.  
Her eye's stopped glowing and she turned to someone hidden in darkness and said " his powers are more along than I thought"

Jc appeared before Sam.

Sam: What do you want?  
Jc: To clean your mess up.

Jc waved his hand Ahmed at the wall that Sam went through and it was fixed. He then walked over to Sam and touched his cuts and they were gone as if they were never there.

Sam: Thanks  
Jc: Don't mention it. You and Dean will be seeing a lot more of me.

Jc teleported away. Sam looked very puzzled, he walked over to the table wrote a note to Dean say he went out and would be back soon. He left the room and began to walk not knowing where he was going.

A little while latter Dean went into the room to find Sam's note. He put a bag of food on the table. Then there was a knock on the door, Dean went over and opened Jc stood. Jc walked into the room.

Jc: Can we talk?  
Dean: Ya what about.  
Jc: I'm sorry that I kissed you.  
Dean: Don't be it's fine.  
Jc: No it isn't I know you and Sam are together so I never should have...

Dean cut Jc off by kissing him. They began to make out slowly striping each other down to nothing but there underwear. Dean stopped for a minute.

Dean: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Jc: Yes but only if you want to?  
Dean: I want to.

Dean liked his way down to Jc boxers and slowly removed them to reveal a hard 8 1/2 inch cock which Dean began to suck. Which he sucked for 10 minutes taking the whole thing in his mouth starting from the tip. After that Jc pulled Deans boxers off to show his hard 9 inch cock. Which he suck for awhile then Jc layed on his back on the bed lifting his legs. Dean climbed on top of him Slowly sliding his cock into Jc's ass. Dean started fucking him slow then fast, 30 minutes later Dean could feel himself ready to cum so he moved fast Jc wrapped his legs around Dean as he came filling Jc full of cum. Dean's cock twitched as spurts of cum were released after he finished he pulled his dick out dripping cum everywhere.  
From there he sucked Jc's dick until his mouth was full of salty cum. Dean sucked every last drop out of Jc's cock. Then they lay there wrapped in each others arms falling to sleep.

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4 lies

Chapter 4

Jc and Dean woke up the next morning to find that Sam had not returned.

Jc: How do you know he did come back?  
Dean: If he had come back and found us in bed together he would have snapped.  
Jc: Your right so where is he?  
Dean: I don't know he left a note yesterday saying he was going for a walk.  
Jc: Is that is?  
Dean: Ya. Can you try and sense him?  
Jc: I'll try.

Jc closed his eyes and began to focus. Then after a minute he opened them.

Dean: Well?  
Jc: Nothing I can't sense him anywhere.  
Dean: Dose that mean he's dead?  
Jc: No if he was dead I would feel it. It just means wear ever he is something is blocking me from sensing him.  
Dean: So how do we find him?  
Jc: I'll go see if my bosses know anything.  
Dean: What am I so post to do?  
Jc: Please just stay here and wait for me to get back.  
Dean: Ok.  
Jc: I'll be back as fast as I can.

Jc kissed Dean then he teleported away.

While this was going on Sam was tied up waiting for the dark haired girl who brought him to wear ever he is to get back. After a few hours she returned.

Girl: I'm Sarah.  
Sam: What the hell do you want?  
Sarah: To talk about what you did to my friend.  
Sam: The demon that I killed your his boss.  
Sarah: Yes but I'm mild management I serve another.  
Sam: Well you can all die.  
Sarah: That's not very nice Sammy.  
Sam: Fuck you.  
Sarah: Relax Sammy.  
Sam: Don't call me that.  
Sarah: Fine, now lets talk about what happened to my friend.  
Sam: I don't know what happened to him other than the fact I killed him.  
Sarah: I know that and I know how too, see I was watching you when it happened.  
Sam: You were watching?  
Sarah: Yes from here, which brings us to why you here. See your powers are changing.  
Sam: Changing into what?  
Sarah: Into a great deal of things Soon you'll be able to do a lot of different things.

Sam started to get a bad head ache like when he has a vision, but there was no vision he had just telekineticly untied his arms. Jumped up when the Sarah disappeared. Alot of demons filled the room and Sam didn't know what to do.

Back in the hotel room Jc teleported in and Dean stood up.

Dean: Well?  
Jc: Well what?  
Dean: Did you find out where Sam is?  
Jc: No but my bosses think he is in demonic church.  
Dean: What is a demonic church?  
Jc: It's a magically protected place where demons can perform rituals with out anyone finding them.  
Dean: So how do we find Sam?  
Jc: Simple I cast a spell to bringing us to Sam. That should work.  
Dean: What do you mean a cast a spell?  
Jc: Like a magic spell that will take us to Sam.  
Dean: I thought were ever he is is magically protected.  
Jc: It is from sensing or locating it, but were not looking for it or Sam we want to go to Sam so It should work.  
Dean: Can't we just teleport there?  
Jc: To teleport you have to know where your going.  
Dean: Can't we just focus on Sam what that work?  
Jc: We can try.  
Dean: What do we do?  
Jc: Just take my hands and think about Sam.  
Dean: Ok.

Dean took Jc's hands and Jc closed his eyes and began to focus. With in minutes they were standing there watching Some demon kick Sam who was on the ground by now. Jc released a blast from his hand knocking the demon away for Sam. Jc held out his glowing read hand realising a wide spread blast killing all the demons leaving nothing behind. Dean ran over to Sam and Jc followed.

Dean: Sam look at me your going to be fine.  
Sam: What just happened.  
Jc: Let me fix this.  
Dean: How?  
Jc: Just watch.

Jc moved his hand over all of Sam body and as he did Sam's injuries healed.

Sam: Thanks.  
Jc: Your welcome.  
Dean: Is he going to be ok?  
Jc: As good as new.  
Dean: How do you do that?  
Jc: Magic. I've got to go.  
Dean: What?

Jc got up and with in the blink of an eye he was gone and Sam and Dean where back in there motel room.

Dean: How did you get there?  
Sam: Some demon named Sarah brought me there.  
Dean: Why, I mean what did she want with you?  
Sam: She wanted to talk about me joining her and her boss.  
Dean: What else happened.  
Sam: She untied me and then disappeared that's when all the other demon appeared.  
Dean: I'm just glad your ok.  
Sam: How long was I gone?  
Dean: All most a day.  
Sam: Why did it take you so long to find me?  
Dean: I couldn't find you and Jc did know how to either.  
Sam: So how did you find me?  
Dean: Jc bosses told us how to find you.  
Sam: Can we go to bed now?  
Dean: Sure.  
Sam: And can you just hold me?  
Dean: Ya.

Sam and Dean climbed in bed Sam placed his head on Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arm around him. They both lade there think of how they just lied to each other.

To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5 chooses

Chapter 5

Sam woke up to find Dean in the shower. He got out of bed and head to the bathroom when he got to the door he had a vision of Dean and Jc in bed together having sex but this vision didn't cause him any head pain like the other do. Sam was pissed he felt so angry and betrayed, he did even hear Dean get out of the shower. When he did Sam looked at him and he went flying at a wall. Dean looked up at Sam and was in shock.

Dean: What the hell did you just do?  
Sam: I could ask you the same thing.  
Dean: Sammy your the one who just mentally through me at the wall.  
Sam: Ya but at least a I did fuck someone else.  
Dean: What are you talking about.  
Sam: I had a vision of you and Jc having sex in this room yesterday when I was gone.  
Dean: Listen Sam I'm sorry it was a mistake.

Dean got up and went over to his brother, when he went to place his hands on him he had another vision of everything that had happened between Dean and Jc. Sam punched Dean in the face.

Dean: Clam down!  
Sam: Is that why when he apologized for kissing you, you said that it was ok and then you kissed him.  
Dean: Please Sam?  
Sam: Do you love him?  
Dean: No of course not.  
Sam: Do you fucking love him?  
Dean: I don't know.  
Sam: Well fuck you.

Sam kicked Dean and then he grabbed his stuff and left. Dean stood up and ran to the door Sam was already driving off in some car that he just stole. Dean fell to the ground crying. Just then Dean noticed his mom standing in front of him which caused him jump waking him self from his dream. He looked over at Sam sleeping peacefully next to him. He was unsure why he had such a detailed dream, what he couldn't possibly know was Sarah had caused him to have this dream and it definitely wouldn't be the last nightmare she would give him.

Jc was standing there surrounded by light talking to three figures covered in white light there features where completely unseen when they spoke there voices carried. He was like an ant compared to the size of these three beings which of course are his bosses.

Male boss 1: What you've done is unacceptable.  
Female boss: Do you understand the gravity of this?  
Jc: The gravity of what?  
Male boss 2: It is against the rules for you to have sex with a charge, you do know this don't you?  
Jc: Yes I do know this.  
Male boss 2: So why do it?  
Male boss 1: It is quiet clear the reason is love.  
Female boss: Is this true do you love him?  
Jc: Yes.  
Male boss 2: Love you don't even know him.  
Jc: I fell in love with him the first moment I saw him.  
Female boss: Well it is still unacceptable.  
Male boss 2: We will take sometime to discuss this we will summon you back when we decide on a course of action.

Jc was sent away coming back down to earth he was standing outside the cheap motel that looks like a crack house. He noticed Dean come out of his room which was strange because it was around 5 A.M. Jc Walked over to him.

Jc: Morning Dean there's something that I have to tell you.  
Dean: What?  
Jc: I may not be able to see you any more.  
Dean: Why?  
Jc: My bosses found out that we had sex which is against the rules so they may take me off you and Sam.  
Dean: Can they do that?  
Jc: Yes they can.  
Dean: I can't deal with all this know.  
Jc: Deal with all of what?  
Dean: Everything with Sam and cheating on him and how I feel about you.  
Jc: How do you feel about me?  
Dean: I don't know.  
Jc: I need to get going there calling me.  
Dean: Wait if this is the last time I see you I want you to know that I love you.  
Jc: I love you too.

Dean kissed Jc pressing there warm wet lips together. As they kissed Jc bosses pulled him away leaving Dean alone in the parking lot of the cheap motel.

There Jc stood in front of his three bosses again.

Male boss 2: We have come to a decision but before we tell you it you are aloud to speak.  
Female boss: Choose your words carefully.  
Jc: I want to quiet.  
Male boss 2: What how dare you  
Jc: I'm not done I love him and I want to be with him.  
Male boss 1: So you want to sever our connection with you.  
Jc: Yes because I need to be with him.  
Female boss: If we grant this request you will be weakened alot.  
Jc: I know.  
Male boss 2: If you use your large powers you will be drained of all your energy.  
Male boss 1: Are you sure this is what you want?  
Jc: It is.  
Male boss 1: I say we grant his request.  
Male boss 2: I say we don't.  
Female boss: If this is what you truly want than I say we allow it.  
Male boss 1: You will no long be connected to us in anyway after you leave.  
Female boss: There is no going back after this.  
Jc: I know. This is what I want.  
Male boss 1: do you want to know what we were going to do before you go.  
Jc: Yes.  
Male boss 2: We were going to remove you from earth and the mortal plain.  
Male boss 1: Which we all did not agree on by which I mean I was.  
Female: I wanted you removed from earth.  
Jc: Why were you against them?  
Male boss 1: Because I know True love when I see it.  
Jc: Thank you for saying that and fighting for me. I wish you all the best.  
All three: Goodbye.

And with that Jc left heading to Dean who was in his car crying. Jc teleported in to the car.

Jc: Why are you crying.  
Dean: Is this real are you actually here?  
Jc: Yes and I'm not going anywhere.  
Dean: What I thought you were being punished.  
Jc: I was then I asked to quiet.  
Dean: What do you mean quiet?  
Jc: I'm no longer a guardian.  
Dean: Good cause I love you to much to lose you.  
Jc: I love you too.

Jc and Dean began to kiss with in minutes they were holding each other. Which made them feel Safe and loved.

Back in the room Sam was having a nightmare that he killed Dean and was in love with a demon. He snapped up and instantly realized that Dean was gone and that Someone else was in the room with him. Before he could respond or do anything the figure knocked him out.

To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6 Endings

Chapter 6

Jc and Dean were kissing when Jc got a flash of Sam in trouble. He stopped kissing Dean and got a very worried look on his face.

Jc: We have big problem.

Dean: What is going on? Did I do something wrong?

Jc: Sam something has taken him.

Dean: You can find him and save him right? Just like you did before, and what took him and why?

Jc: No I can't, me finding you was because I was your graudien I'm not anymore so I can't. As for what took him and why I have no clue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam came to he was in a pent house over looking New York. He was tied to a chair and there were four demons there two near him and two near the elevator. The elevator opened and Sarah walked out and up to Sam she untied him and told him to play nice or he'd get knocked out again, that all she wants to do is talk with him. They walked over to a coch and sat down.

Sarah: I hope they didn't hurt you.

Sam: I'm fine, and why are you so concerned with how I am?

Sarah: Because my boss Harmony wouldn't like it if anything happened to you. Plus you are going to be my boss.

Sam: Why does your boss care what happens to me? I will never be in charge of demons.

Sarah: Sam you can't fight who you are, you are part demon and have a destiny to lead us. As for my boss, well Harmony is in love with you.

Sam: I will never love a demon plus I'm gay, and I am not part demon just because I have some demon blood in me it doesn't mean I'm part demon.

Sarah: There is alot you don't know, and Harmony is a guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the car Dean and Jc were trying to think of away to find and save Sam.

Jc: I got it.

Dean: What?

Jc: I can do a spell to take us to Sam it should work.

Dean: What do you need, to do the spell?

Jc: I need something of Sam's and a little bit of your blood.

Dean reached into the backseat and pulled up a shirt of Sam's and a knife. He handed Jc the shirt and the knife, he held out his hand and Jc cut it and touched the shirt to his cut so that there was blood on it.

Dean: Is there anything else?

Jc: No that's it now I just need a little quiet to focus.

Dean: Ok.

Jc: Blood to Blood we call, we seek you now in this time and place take us to your side.( His hand began to glow and then it stopped and Jc looked really pale.)

Dean: Are you ok?

Jc: Ya I'm just weak, I don't have the unlimited power now and doing maigc tends to drain me.

Dean: Why didn't it work?

Jc: Because Sam is to strong for me to find right now.

Dean: Is there anything else we can try?

Jc: There is one other thing I can think of, but your not going to like.

Dean: What is it?

Jc: You can do the spell with me.

Dean: I'm not a witch I have never done a spell like this, it won't work.

Jc: Yes it will, Dean you have alot of power inside you.

Dean: What are you talking about?

Jc: The same powers that Sam has you have.

Dean: No I don't, Sam is the one who has the power not me.

Jc: Dean I really didn't want to tell you this, but your mom was part demon which makes both of you part demon, Sam just has more demon in him that is why his powers showed up first.

Dean: So What I'm 1/4 demon?

Jc: Yes, and you can tape into it now and find Sam.

Dean: What do I need to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam: What don't I know?

Sarah: Well you don't know that you mom was part demon and had a whole life plained out for you, a whole destiny of leading us, or ruling.

Sam: What your lieing my mom wasn't part demon, and she would never want that for me.

Sarah: Well not just for you, for Dean to, and I would never lie to you.

Sam got so angry that he felt a wave of energy follow through him and with in minutes all the demons in the room were expelled from there host and destoryed. Sam was in shock and then the elevator opened and a young man with blonde hair stepped out.

Harmony: That was very impressive Sam.

Sam: Who the hell are you?

Harmony: I'm Harmony your new lover.

Just then four clouds of black demon smoke came in and took over the four host that were on the floor. Harmony walked closer to Sam and stopped and sat down a across from him in a chair.

Harmony: I had no idea your powers were this far along already.

Sam: Neither did I.

Harmony: That's ok though I will help you learn what you can do and once you give yourself to me our power will increase.

Sam: I could do the same thing to you.

Harmony: No you can't, you can't control your powers so there is no way that you can destroy me with out this( he holds up the colt).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jc: All you have to do is focus on Sam, picture him in your mind and focus on how much you need to be by his side.

Dean: I can't do this, I don't have power.

Jc: Yes you do and if you want to save him this is the only way.

Dean: If I have all this power in me then why are the demons only after Sam?

Jc: They need to split you two up.

Dean: Why?

Jc: Because if you both learn how to use your powers you can destroy every last demon there is.

Dean: What?

Jc: Sam and you combined can destroy ever demon, apart you both can control and destroy most demons but together you two are unstoppable nothing can hurt you two if your together. Your the ultimate power.

Dean: Why did you tell me this before?

Jc: Because I wasn't supposed to, even telling you now I can be hurt for telling you, but it is the only way to find Sam.

Dean: Ok, Lets do this.  
Jc: Ok but only if your sure?

Dean: I'm as sure as i'll ever be.

Jc: Maybe we should start with something small.

Dean: Like what bending a spoon?

Jc: No like getting a visual on Sam.

Dean: How am I supposed to do that?

Jc: Close your eyes and focus on Sam Picture him.

Dean closed his eyes and started to picture his brother and his lover, Jc placed his hand on Dean to lend him his strength. With in minutes Dean began to see Sam. He opened his eyes and Jc looked at him and smiled.

Dean: Was that real? Did I actually just see were Sam actually is?

Jc: Yes you did and I now one of them demons, He is pretty high up and it will take alot to destroy him.

Dean: Ok, lets find my brother.

Jc: Ok, let do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmony: Why are you so bent on fighting your destiny Sam?

Sam: Because I am not destined to be a demonic ruler.

Harmony: But you are Sam and you are destined to kill your brother.

Sam: I will never hurt Dean.

Harmony: Yes you will Sam.

Sam felt a blast of energy something unlike anything he felt, he focused on Harmony who pulled quickly shot Sam with the cult Sam fell to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jc said the spell and Dean focused all his energy on finding Sam and with in seconds they were there as they watch Sam fall to the ground dead. Harmony telekinetic through Jc across the room and Ahmed the cult at Dean. Jc Scream " NO" and his whole body began to glow white and he released a blast of white energy that filled the whole room destroying ever demon in the room. Once they were destroyed Jc fell to the ground pale and weak. Dean ran over to him, he placed him in his arms and looked at his weak lover. He then got to his feet and Dean helped hold him up.

Dean: Are you ok?

Jc: I'll be fine.

Dean: Sam is dead what are we going to do?

Jc: Don't worry, I know how much you love him and need him.

Dean: Yes I do.

Jc: Dean I love you, and I always will but it is the only way please for give me.

Dean: For what?

Jc didn't answer He sent him flying across the room, Jc then went over to Sam and Placed his hand on his chest and a Light passed from Jc to Sam making all of Sam glow. Jc fell to the ground Dead and Sam walk up. Dean over to Sam and Kissed him and told him much he loves him. He then cradled Jc dead body in his arms crying over his dead lover.

2 months later

Dean and Sam had told each other everything and Sam forgave Dean. They had officially started a relationship and were truly in love with one another. They also now had control over most of there power and decided to use it on every evil thing they could find. Dean had buried Jc and has started to move on and to let Sam in all the way for once and treat him the way Jc treated him. Dean also made a promise to someday b reunited with Jc.

Dean: I love you and always will.

Sam: I am always your and you are always mine.

Dean: Good now what do you say we go find some evil to kill.

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Dean kissed Sam and they drove off together happy at last.

The End


End file.
